


The Friend Zone

by QuestioningKate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, friend zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningKate/pseuds/QuestioningKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU. Jo has been in love with her best friend for as long as she can remember. She finally decides she's had enough of the friend zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friend Zone

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I know Anna/Jo might seem like a weird ship, but I recently discovered it and I figured 'why not?'. This is just a sappy high school AU my curious brain decided to come up with (that's curious as in unusual and odd). Besides, I almost (read: almost) came out to my mom today until deciding against it and I just kinda wanted to burn off that tension by writing a lesbian love story. Logic.

Anna Milton. Dang, that girl is _fine _. All it takes is someone to mention something that even remotely has to do with the fiery redhead and Jo is lost to the world. How long has Joanna Harvelle had an unhealthy addiction to her best friend? Too. Long.__

Normally, Jo is the type of girl to go after what she wants, or at least take a shot at it. But Jo is stuck in a limbo commonly known as the _friend zone _. That's right, the horror of all horrors. Anna and Jo had been best friends since before either of them could remember. In fact, Jo's earliest memory is dancing and giggling in a downpour with Anna.__

This generates a problem. Spending almost all of her time with a girl she is infatuated with creates a barrier between the two girls. Especially when Anna asks Jo about her nonexistent love life. What is Jo supposed to do? Obviously she feels the need to lie, but deception tarnishes the pure and honest connection the pair of them share. 

Another inconvenient side effect of Jo romantically loving her best friend is the attraction. Often, Jo catches herself staring longingly at Anna and mentally chastises herself for being so careless. But she can't help it; Anna Milton is the definition of perfect with eyes that embody a forest and glossy copper hair that Jo has to restrain herself not to slide her fingers through.

Then it's the late-night hang outs. With both girls in pajamas, Anna seems to be teasing Jo with her adorable bunny slippers. But it's not just that. When sleeping, Anna wears a paper-thin tank top that rides low on her chest. It's as though she's calling for Jo to jump into her lap and pepper her with kisses.

Now, as seniors in high school, Jo acknowledges that she's running out of time. She needs to make her move. It's this thought that motivates the petite blonde to call her friend on a Friday night in late Fall. When Jo hears the click and a simple "Hey, Jo," her stomach lurches to protest the whole idea.

"Hey Anna, wanna come spend the night?"

"Sure! Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Intrigued, Jo pesters her friend for details. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. See you soon!"

With another click of her cell phone, Jo is left alone with a dial tone.

It's not five minutes later when the doorbell to the Harvelle household echoes through the halls. Jo greets her friend and the two of them scamper off into her bedroom. Jo is the one to break the silence.

"I know you had something to say, but I need to get this out first." Jo sucks in a deep shuddering breath and continues. "I am in love with you, Anna. And I know this may seem sudden but I've pretty much loved you forever." Jo reads Anna's facial expression and registers shock, among other things. Worried she has ruined her friendship, Jo quickly attempts to fix her mistake.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you like this and I don't want to make a mess of what we have. I just need you to know beca—" Jo was interrupted by a pair of lips meeting her own. When the initial stupor wears off, Jo's arms wrap around Anna's neck to pull her closer. It isn't long before both girls reluctantly break free and rest their foreheads together gasping for breath.

"I cannot _believe _we are so moronic!" Anna remarks a bit loudly. "Jo, I have loved you for so long. All this time, we could've just said something!"__

Jo smiles sweetly and leans back in to kiss her lover. _This was definitely worth the wait _, she determines.__


End file.
